This application relates to neuronal tissue stimulation for treating fragile bone disorders, such as osteoporosis, and more particularly to modulating neuronal tissue in the C2/C3 dermatome area, or stimulating cervical nerve roots and/or stimulating cranial nerves.
Osteoporosis is a systemic skeletal disease, characterized by low bone mass and deterioration of bone tissue, with a consequent increase in bone fragility and susceptibility to fracture. In the U.S., the condition affects more than 25 million people and causes more than 1.3 million fractures each year, including 500,000 spine, 250,000 hip and 240,000 wrist fractures annually. Hip fractures are the most serious consequence of osteoporosis, with 5-20% of patients dying within one year, and over 50% of survivors being incapacitated.
The elderly are at greatest risk of osteoporosis, and the problem is therefore predicted to increase significantly with the aging of the population. Worldwide fracture incidence is forecasted to increase three-fold over the next 60 years, and one study estimated that there will be 4.5 million hip fractures worldwide in 2050.
Women are at greater risk of osteoporosis than men. Women experience a sharp acceleration of bone loss during the five years following menopause. Other factors that increase the risk include smoking, alcohol abuse, a sedentary lifestyle and low calcium intake.
There are currently two main types of pharmaceutical therapy for the treatment of osteoporosis. The first is the use of anti-resorptive compounds to reduce the resorption of bone tissue. Estrogen is an example of an anti-resorptive agent. It is known that estrogen reduces fractures. In addition, Black, et al. in EP 0605193A1 report that estrogen, particularly when taken orally, lowers plasma levels of low density lipoproteins (LDL's) and raises those of the beneficial high density lipoproteins (HDL's). However, estrogen failed to restore bone back to young adult levels in the established osteoporotic skeleton. Furthermore, long-term estrogen therapy, however, has been implicated in a variety of disorders, including an increase in the risk of uterine cancer, endometrial cancer and possibly breast cancer, causing many women to avoid this treatment. The significant undesirable effects associated with estrogen therapy support the need to develop alternative therapies for osteoporosis that have the desirable effect on serum LDL but do not cause undesirable effects.
A second type of pharmaceutical therapy for the treatment of osteoporosis is the use of anabolic agents to promote bone formation and increase bone mass. This class of agents is expected to restore bone to the established osteoporotic skeleton. Such agents can include prostaglandin agonists as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,112,236, GB 1478281, GB1479156, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,175,203, 4,055,596, 4,175,203, 3,987,091 and 3,991,106.
Recently, a link between the sympathetic nervous system and the skeletal system has been established. For example, increases in sympathetic tone mediates bone loss through suppression of bone formation by enhancement of osteoclast activity and reduction in osteoblast activity (Kondo et al., J Biol Chem. 2005 Aug. 26; 280(34):30192-200). Yirmirya et al., have recently shown that major depression results in an increase in bone norepinephrine levels resulting in increases in bone loss (Yirmiya et al., Proc Natl Acad Sci USA. 2006 Nov. 7; 103:16876-81).
Although there are a variety of osteoporosis therapies there is a continuing need and a continuing search in this field of art for alternative osteoporosis therapies. In addition, there is a need for bone fracture healing therapies. The present inventor is the first to utilize neurostimulation of the peripheral nervous system to treat bone loss or fragile bone disorders/diseases, such as osteoporosis.